Fucking
by Duong-chan
Summary: Just a regular night at the Uzumaki-Uchiha residence. NaruSasu. Smut.


My very first fanfic after years of following this fandom. Read and review please :) I'll even take 'Hello'. Critiques are much appreciated.

XXX

Sometimes Sasuke liked it rough.

Though he never said it, his actions clearly proved the understatement: Sasuke was a masochist. He loved it when Naruto went tough on him; he craved for it even, but Naruto would never want to hurt his most precious person, his one and only, the moon to his sun, and all that shits combined; therefore, certain things needed to be done.

It usually started with an argument, and since their history was all about fighting, it just sealed the deal a bit more easily. Naruto was a child living inside an adult's body, so it took so little to rile him up. Sasuke didn't need to do much of the work, really; the idiot just banged himself through it, a bit spices and seasoning, and bam! Congratulations! You had earned yourself a fuck machine.

Naruto would went right into his personal space, using that massive bulk that he liked to call a body, trapping him with those muscled arms and staring right at him with his piercing blue gaze. Then, they would kiss. It was nothing like a sweet kiss, a simple mouth-to-mouth touch shared between silly teenagers dreaming about happily ever after and adorable children. It was hard, a combination of teeth, tongues, and sometimes, blood. The tase of iron always served to heat things up a bit faster and Sasuke intended to do just that. Naruto would grip and pull at his hair until tears threatened to fall out of his eyes, and Sasuke was likely to return the favour. Naruto would endure the tight grip at that sunny wild hair of his a little bit and abruptly broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting heavily, and proceeded to drag the teme's sorry ass to the bedroom - he liked his king sized, comfy bed very much.

Clothes were a major cock-block, or at least that was all that Naruro's mind could come up with, anyway. Naruto when being horny and clothes didn't exactly get on good terms; therefore, Sasuke's clothes and his always ended up on the floor, ripped into pieces. The blond then would immediately push him onto their bed, mouth connected to his, hands blindly searching for their lovely obsession.

The kiss continued only a minute or two before bites and scratches descended upon Sasuke's lithe frame. The juncture between his neck and shoulder suffered the most. The Uchiha hated PDAs to death, and of course, traces of passionate nights were not something he would be appreciated to see, but with his lover like this, frankly, he didn't give a fuck; the pain just felt so good.

Contrary to many's belief, Naruto was goddamn smart and creative when he wanted to be. He could find places on Sasuke's body that tinged almost immediately with pleasure by just a simple touch that the raven himself didn't even know about. The dark-haired man would arch his back, arms locked on that tight corded golden figure above, legs spread; he was ready to take every assault that man loved to leave on his pink flesh. And that wicked mouth. That usually loud and brash mouth, the source of the high shriek voice that once irritated Sasuke so much, always sprouting about friendship and love now was the main pleasure producer on this playground. Everywhere it went, red marks would follow, and finally, it reached its most wanted destination.

Sasuke was a manipulative little bitch. All Uchihas were. Naruto knew this from the day he left the village. That goddamn asshole just tricked him into shits like ' _Friendship is stupid_ ', and ' _You don't understand what family means_ ', yada, yada and left to finish his so-called mighty purpose. But in the end, the vixen would always come back to her mate, no matter how hard she was playing to get. Naruto chuckled at the name, it seemed that Kurama had started to feel a bit interested. _Alright, two can play that game, or three, if an old fox was counted_. If Sasuke really wanted it, Naruto would give it to him with all he got.

With no warnings whatsoever, he just dived head first into that dark red, beautifully-shaped cock. Sasuke choked out a moan, white hands shot down to grab a blond head while his back arched up entirely off from the bed. Mouth open to a silent scream, face twisted in that lust-filled expression that Naruto loved so much. Picture perfect. The golden skinned man bobbed his head expertly, intending to milk his black-haired angel to every drop. While busying himself with the task, Naruto used some of the cum leaking from the current blow job he was giving to push all of his three fingers into that tight pink hole. Faster than expected, his baby came, filling him with his juice.

Sasuke had a hard time to breathe, he couldn't move; he couldn't think; his mind unable to work clearly due to the sheer orgasm he had just climaxed. Warm hand rubbed at his sweaty face and Sasuke's eye opened. Naruto looked absolutely gorgeous with his tanned face, perfect white teeth, and crystal azure eyes. If you looked closely, it could be seen that the blue orbs were tinted with purple - the sign showing the thin line between staying human and completely losing control to the beast. Sasuke had never experienced the other side of Naruto before. But maybe next time. Right now, he just wanted his blond to take him.

Unable to contain his hunger before the sight of that red, prettily bitten mouth, Naruto kissed him. Hard. All of his frustration and impatience were poured into the wild kiss. Red lips bitten and sucked; tongues searched then wrapped tightly against each other. Sometimes, Naruto would break the kiss, giving both of them a moment to catch their breath before jumping right back in, up until the point that Sasuke could not take it anymore. The man on the bottom would push him off, breath ragged, sweat pouring from his porcelain face, and Naruto knew it was time. Even if it wasn't, he himself could not hold back any longer under that bottomless black lustful gaze.

Using some of the cum from earlier, Naruto gave himself a few strokes, eyes watching Sasuke's every move. The raven felt exposed under that heated gaze, and tentatively reached out a hand to touch Naruto's dick. It seemed that Naruto also shared the same thought, because five minutes later, they were stroking each other's cocks, both panting hard. The blue-eyed man didn't let any single moment wasted, thus he continued to explore the gorgeous body underneath with his two good hands. A dusky pink nipple was rubbed and pulled at, while the other was sucked vigorously.

At this stage, Sasuke could not suppress his moans any longer; deep, quiet, yet sensual moans were spilled from dark crimson lips, which was the last straw to the upcoming unravel. Suddenly, Naruto stopped the handjob they were given; he looked Sasuke in the eyes, and in that moment where time seemed to stop, Sasuke opened his mouth, and talked to him his very first words in that deep voice of his.

"Take me." And Naruto did just that.

One tanned hand holding his dick in front of the tight entrance while the other supporting his entire weight, Naruto took one last warning look at his lover before he pushed it in. Immediately, his face felt into that lust-drived expression. Sasuke was so hot and tight. It seemed like his dick was going to be crushed under all that tightness. But there was no denying that the pain was not wholely unwelcomed. _Shit, I'm starting to be a masochist?_ Asked Naruto, while slowly moving to ease the pain on the person below.

The first thing Sasuke felt when the blond thrusted into him was pain, strong and unforgiven pain. His face twisted in a hard grimace, hands again shot out to grab at golden skin, roughly squeezing it like taking vengance on the despair that he was likely willing to endure. The jinchuuriki seemed to catch on his thought because he then started gradually rolling onto him, giving him some time to adjust. Slowly, so very slowly, Sasuke felt a small spark of unadulterated pleasure.

Watching Sasuke like this was one of Naruto's guity pleasure because, well, it wasn't everyday occurence that you got to see Ice Prince(ss) of Pole-in-the-ass land turned on that much. His face showed signs of discomfort at first - Naruto's heart tore a bit at the sight of his baby in pain - afterward, he started to relax, and even moved along with the beat. The blond man smiled. Time to speed things up.

The thrusts were getting faster and deeper. Kneess bent on the bed, tanned hands grabbed two ass cheeks and spread them wide, making the onslaught so much wilder than usual. Naruto's face slightly contorted into a pained expression due to the tight grip at his cock, and his hair. It seemed that Sasuke had found comfort in his wild blond mane since the raven was holding onto his hair like deer's life. It was cute, actually. The blond found it touching that Sasuke saw him as a person to hold onto in moments like this. _Especially moments like this_ , smirked Naruto, and continued to fuck his lovely mate. Nose snugged into a white warm neck, he sucked more than one deep breath, taking it all in as if memorizing Sasuke's every scent. Like a fox marking his mate, preventing any component from approaching. Lustful moans were like music to his ears, and Naruto coudn't help but wanting to hear more.

Sasuke thought he was going crazy. The Uchiha was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. All the pounding that that man pushed in him continuously hit the spot inside his body. He opened his obsidian eyes only to find Naruto staring at him in that stormy gaze of his. The dark-haired beauty thought he made a quite good picture: legs spread wide, one hand grabbed at bedsheets while the other twisted the wild blond mane, face flushed red, eyes fluttered, mouth opened letting out sensual sounds. He could see the blond's eyes getting darker and darker each time he looked at him, and Sasuke knew there was only a matter of time before he himself came.

Sasuke was hard to read. That was Naruto's first impression about him. He always wore that damn indifferent mask of his that screamed 'Giant-pole-in-the-ass' which increduously made him the Ice Prince the Konoha's population loved so much (Youngster Naruto never understood why). However, as they grew older, the blond developed his own ways of solving the mystery that was Sasuke Uchiha. It took all of his teenage years, a lot of fighting, and the almost-lost-of-their-two-arms for Naruto to finally master the art of 'Getting to know the Teme', and it was totally worth it. Now he could guess if the bastard was mad judging by how he cleaned his weapons with a bit more force than usual, or just glaring into space.

But that didn't matter now, did it? Right at this moment, the only thing Naruro cared about was the face his baby wore when he was about to come. Dishelved black hair, erotic face, rosy mouth that kept on whispering missing syllables of his name, and Naruto coudn't help but falling deeply in love with him all over again. He loved it when he could read his lover like a book, play with his body like an instrument, and be the only one able to turn his baby like this. The possessive thought turned him on even more.

"Look at you, so slutty and wanton. You like that, don't you? Being pounded in the ass feels so good that you just keep moaning for more."

Upon seeing Sasuke's reddened face, Naruto knew he had reached his limit.

"Wanna come, already? Not so fast."

With that said, the blond grabbed the other's cock and squeezed the mushroom head, preventing the raven from cumming. Naruto's eyes turned down south, and almost came undone at the sight of that pink lustrous hole swallowing him whole. The game was over. Right now, he just wanted to mark his baby. His other hand grasped at Sasuke's shoulder to keep balance while delivering fast and powerful thrusts into his body. The junchuuruki was about to reach the line and he knew it. Time to finish.

Sasuke could not take this madness. The undeniably good pleasure that threatened to slay his body in halves, and the most gorgeous blond man that was giving it to him. No matter the bites and scratches he left on the blond's golden statute, he still wouldn't let him find his release. _Too much_ , thought Sasuke, while straining himself to keep up with his lover. And at that moment, where the raven was on the verge of exploding in million pieces, he did the one thing that any other Uchiha but himself would be ashamed for life.

"Please," begged Sasuke, hands wrapped around golden big neck, long slim legs tightened around bronzed hips, his crimson lips only a breath away from the other's. "Let me come."

It took Naruto only a fragment of time for his clouded mind to properly function what his brain had just received. And immeately, he wasted no time driving last yet stronger than ever thrusts into his lover; his mouth reached the hollow between Sasuke's neck and shoulder and took a deep bite. Sasuke screamed into the hazy air around them as they both came, spilling his juice all over their bodies. His expression would surely put the greatest porn actor to shame, a combination of true beauty and dark desire.

Deep breaths mingled around the master bedroom of Konoha's finest apartment. Even the breezing air outside could not clamp down the heat within their room. Naruto was the first to recover. He gently eased out of his raven, which earned him a ' _Hiss_ ' and a tired glare, almost tempted to go for another round under the sight of his cum flowing out of that lily white ass. He went to the bathroom for a while, and later returned with a fresh clean clothe. After smoothly getting into bed and trying to cut off any movement as possible, Naruto gently wiped off the cum and sweat on his lover, careful not to push too hard. Blue orbs glitterd with satisfaction at the trail of kiss and bite marks upon Sasuke's graceful frame. Unfortunately, the happy thought soon was replaced with fear of what was to come tomorrow. _He was going to be so mad_ , thought Naruto. If Sasuke were to find out his body had become the blond's biting material, there was definitely a chance that Naruto would end up on the couch for a month, or a year? Naruto shuddered at that vision, so did Naruto Jr.

The sensation of cold hand moving around broke Naruto off his train of thoughts; he looked down, and couldn't help but chuckling at the sight of his Uchiha turning his birdnest head that he liked to call hair over his shoulder, face contorted into a cute frown. A quiet ' _Alright, Teme_ ,' later, and Naruto was spooning Sasuke from behind, bronzed hand found its white company and entwined them together. He whispered world of love and adoration into black hair that smelled like mint, and smiled when feeling Sasuke's hand gave a squeeze in response. It was okay, really, if he got kicked out of his bedroom tomorrow, when the high wore off and all hell broke loose, because Naruto knew they would still be together forever and ever and ever. And after all, it was all that mattered.

End.


End file.
